


Divinity

by RancidSword (InfernalMachette)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anyway I’m cringe goodnight, I guess??? Its not big but its kinda implied, M/M, Minor feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/RancidSword
Summary: Hannibal feeds Will breakfast as he always does. Will makes Hannibal want to implode with affection as he always doesThis is for my boyfriend. If you want sterotype fannon Will get out.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Divinity

Hannibal was cooking breakfast. It was part of his routine at this point to lay out two plates, he slid the pan charred portobello mushrooms onto their respective platters ensuring he wiped away every small smear their perfectly oiled caps left. They fitted perfectly next to the cold cuts of percutio, he gave them a quiet examination and after a moment grated parmesan over them, laying thin slices of white truffle next to them in a small fan. Just like the petals of a brown headed daisy. Across the plate he laid down the next components, two spears of tenderly cooked asparagus again with a light pan char. The grill marks were perfectly lined up, anything less than perfect would be unaceptable in his eyes, especially since his cast iron grilling pan was such a powerful tool.

With the plates neatly divided he smeared generous dollops of his fresh hollandaise sauce down as a landing pad for the delicately poached high grade organic free range chicken eggs, straight from the pot. The eggs are given a veil of the holondase, finely chopped chives and parsley for garnish. He retrieves the sourdough toast that had just popped obediently and cut it into neat triangles, laying a pad of goat's butter on each stack. Giving everything a final look over, fixing all the garnishings to his exact vision he nods satisfied with his work. Walking over to the table he sets the plates down and lines their cutlery up. 

The next items to retreive are a jug of fresh squeezed orange juice, and the french drip coffee. The orange juice jug tinkles gently with ice and he sets them next to the salt and pepper grinders. Perfect. Taking a deep breath he presses his hands together, then goes to the bedroom knocking firmly on the door. 

“Will, I have made breakfast, would you care to join me?” Will shuffles around, sitting up with a sleepy sigh and a big stretch. His hair is absolutely everywhere, some of it even plastered to his forehead with the small amount of night sweats he still endures. Hannibal stays politely by the doorway instead of rushing forward to fix it like he so desperately wants to every day. Clearly he was not as restrained as he thought he was though, as Will seems to chuckle at his expression.  
“Sure, s’ not like we’re exactly close to a wendys. I’m craving their bacon egg breakfast biscuit.” Hannibal presses his lips together. 

Will snorts while he pulls on a simple t-shirt (ah so it Was a joke) and cracks his neck with a slight wince. Hannibal restrains himself again, from wanting to walk forward and cradle it.  
“It smells delicious.” He walks up to Hannibal, patting his cheek gently and walking over to the table. Hannibal clasps his hands together to push down his instinct to hold his own cheek and joins Will at the table. Unfolding his napkin across his lap, he watches Will do the same and pick up his knife and fork. The more rugged man holds them with such simplicity, yet sureness, skill. The way Wills hands move is so deliberate, the pads of his fingers have small nicks and scars from years of fishing, not because of a lack of control but from the sheer joy of the activity exciting him too much and letting Will slip his knife the wrong way on occasion. They have just slight calluses from pulling the lines taught around his lures. 

The fork rises to Wills mouth with such smoothness and dexterity, placing the bite of all the parts of what he had been served neatly in his mouth. A small drop of holondase falls on his lips but his tongue flicks out making it disappear immediately. What Hannibal wouldn’t do to kiss him right now-

Will looks up and snorts again with amusement, maybe a bit of smugness too.  
“Are you going to just watch me eat Hannibal? This food is way over the top so it’d be a shame for it to go cold.” Hannibal coughs and cuts himself a peice of his mushroom smearing it with sauce and putting it in his mouth. Right he was also supposed to eat.  
“I don’t see how its over the top, its simply a portabello pan grilled with a dash of white wine, slices of percutio I carved myself off the bone this morning, fresh heritage asparagus grilled with a butter basting, organic free range eggs I collected from the market yesterday and a holondase I made myself with our lemons from the garden.” 

Will laughs softly. Hannibal tries to pretend like he doesn’t know whats funny. Its pretty easy when he’s so fixated on the rumbling chuckles coming from his partner across the table from him.  
“I thought you got those eggs yesterday, I don’t know how you could have made it down the block to the market after I fucked you that hard last night.” Hannibal outright blushes and coughs a bit, forcing himself to keep his tight posture and not choke on his egg.  
“For your information I am not in any particular pain from last night. I am more than capable of handling you Will Graham.” Will smiles and shrugs. The sheer cockiness… Hannibal grits his teeth slightly, knowing there's not much he can say in response because despite it all, Will has him wrapped securely around his pinky finger. He even has the nerve to look content, calm and relaxed, while so blatantly acknowledging their love making. Hannibal makes his hands busy with pouring himself a coffee, adding two spoons of honey and taking a long sip.

“Why must you be so crass while we’re taking our breakfast Will?” Will doesn’t look at him, getting himself a matching cup of coffee and blowing on it lightly, taking a sip. His foot gently brushes across Hannibal's ankle just in the spot where his pajama pants ride up enough to expose it over his socks. He still remains silent cutting into the percutio and putting it in his mouth, letting a small amount hang out so he can suck it in while staring down Hannibal.  
Hannibal continues going red. 

“Please I am trying to enjoy the meal I prepared Will. We have things to attend to after this.” Will grins like a shark and shrugs, continuing to eat his food  
“Oh I’m sorry, wasn’t aware there was an itinerary we were sticking to. I’ll eat then.” Someday Hannibal swears this man will drive him insane. 

After breakfast getting dressed is a quiet and efficient affair. The only hitch is when Will stops Hannibal and straightens his tie again. It was already straight. Will just wanted to touch him and he knows it. He stays silent on the matter not wanting to break the spell. They move to the car on the driveway, Will getting in the driver's seat and holding the wheel, Hannibal still doesn’t understand how he adores this man more every day. Watching him take such easy control of the large car and pulling it along the highway at breakneck speeds without breaking a sweat. He is a new form of Divinity.


End file.
